A Trip to Japan
by muie5
Summary: Shin Hidito was a normal freshman until everyone she ever knew disappeared & new ones appeared.Will love bloom in this tragity or will hate & uncertianty take over?
1. Who Is It?

**muie5:** Okay I don't own Inuyasha or YYH. Sadly…Or do I? Hmm...

**Inuyasha:** No you don't!

**muie5:** Okay so I don't. But I do own Shin. So booya!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who is that?**

I was walking to my high school one warm, spring day. The sun was shining brightly in a cloudless sky. When I got to my friend's house, so we can walk to school together like we always did, she wasn't home.

"That brat. She must have gone on before me. I'll get her back," I said in a joking tone. We always joked around like that. It was like we were sisters.

So I continued walking towards the school. No one was around and it was creepy. Normally people are out walking to the school or going to work. For some reason today was just deadly quiet.

When I got to the street my school was on I froze. No one was even at school. "What the! Where is everyone! It's only one minute till the bell rings," I said, walking towards the school building.

I peeked in and everything was pitch black. So with that I turned back around and started back home.

"Where are Morgan and Sarah? They both left to go to school fifteen minutes earlier. They should be here by now! It only takes five minutes to get here!" I stated to myself.

As I walked past Sarah's house I caught a figure in the corner of my eye moving behind trees, apparently following me. So I started walking faster, but it stayed on my tail. I got a little more scared and broke into a run, yet the thing still was right behind me.

After I noticed the thing wasn't going to give up on following me, and I knew I couldn't out run it, I stopped. The thing went behind a tree to the left hand side of me.

"Does that _thing _honestly believe I don't know it's there?" I asked myself.

So I turned around to look at the tree. "Who or _what _are you? And why in the world are you following me?" I asked in a semi-angry tone.

Yet there was no response, which made me even madder.

"I know you're behind that tree! So just answer me," I commanded, putting my hands on my hips.

There was still no answer from the thing. No movement was made either. I finally got fed up with it and continued walking. Yet when I looked out the side of my eye I saw the thing following me again.

"This thing is good. Like a stealth ninja, but I'm sick of it following me," I thought. "Don't follow me!" I yell, not even turning around.

The thing stopped right in the middle of the road, and I spun around to see...nothing.

"It just vanished. Where did it go?" I asked myself. "Where did the thing go that was following me?" I asked out loud.

"I don't like being call 'a thing'," said a deep voice from behind a tree to the right hand side of me.

I jumped back once I heard it.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you, either," the male sounding voice added.

"So you can talk? That's good. Why didn't you talk before?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"I really didn't want to talk at all," he answered.

"Then why start now?" I asked. "Man, I hope no one comes out, and sees me talking to a tree," I thought.

"It was the only way to shut you up," the guy answered.

"Okay. Can I know your name?" I asked.

"No," he answered coldly.

"Jeeze. He's friendly," I thought with a mental sigh. "Fine! Then answer this…" I got cut off rather quickly.

"You want to know why I was following you, right?" he asked, sounding amused at my uncertainty.

"Of course!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"You are the only one around for 155 miles. So I figured you either know what was going on or…"

"I was responsible," I finished his sentence for him. "Where did everyone go? My friends, my family, EVERYONE…" I thought as my feelings started to take over.

"Mi' lord! Where are you, Mi' lord!" a rather annoying voice come from the street corner.

"What _is_ that!" I asked more in a disgusted tone.

The green toad-like thing turned to look at me. "It's just a human, a mere human. Are you the only one in this disgusting place?" the toad-looking thing asked.

"Of course not. I'm talk to one right now, Toad," I snapped back.

"Yes, Jaken. She's the only one left," said the mysterious guy.

"Mi' lord! Is that you?" the toad-dude asked. "I'm so happy I found you, Mi' lord!"

"Hold up! I'm confused. Did you just say I was the only human?" I asked.

"Yes, I did, wench," the mysterious guy answered.

"I am not a 'wench'! And I would appreciate it if you would not call me that," I exclaimed more than furious at that statement.

"Mi' lord, do you want me to take care of this _thing_ for you?" Jaken asked, smiling evilly at me.

"No, Jaken. We will take her with us. Obviously she isn't the reason for the disappearance of everyone, but she might have some knowledge of where they are," he commanded the toad.

"But…Mi' lord. Why would you want this _human_ to grace us?" Jaken asked, spiting out the word 'human' like it was sickening to say.

Instead of the guy answering a joyful scream was heard. It was loud enough to make me jump a little. I turned to the other street corner, where the scream came from.

"There you are, Mi' lord!" yelled a little girl with black hair that had some in a ponytail to the side.

She looked about six or seven years old. She was wearing a yellow and orange plated kimono. This little girl smiled so big that you could see she was missing a tooth towards the front.

"I'm so happy I have found you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said in the most innocence tone of voice I have hear anyone speak in.

At that moment in time I didn't pay attention to that fact. I just blared out, "Man! Do you have anymore people or _things_ following you?" All I could think about was how annoyed I was getting at this person that everyone seem to know but _me_!

"Watch what you say to Mi' lord, wench!" Jaken ordered.

"I can talk to your _lord_ any way I want, Frog-boy! And I'm not a wench!" I responded with.

"What did you just say you little…"

The girl's sweet question cut off Jaken, "Hi. What's your name?"

I looked down at the little girl with a smile while answering with, "My name is Shin Hidito. What's yours, Sweetie?"

The girl smiled that sweet smile and said, "My name is Rin. I like you, Shin."

"Well, thank you. I like you too, Rin," I said sweetly before turning back to the guy behind the tree. "Are you going to show your face or not?" I asked frustrated.

"Let's go," he ordered.

Jaken and Rin both turned to him and said, "Yes, Mi' lord!"

Jaken and Rin started to followed him. Since I didn't know who are what this guy was, I just stood there. Apparently the guy noticed because he turned to Jaken.

"Jaken," the guy said strictly.

Jaken immediately ran back over to me, got behind me, and started to push. I looked back at him with an angry expression.

"What the! What are you doing?" I asked in a cold tone.

"Follow, wench," he commanded while still pushing.

So I hit him in the head and followed. "What? He's wearing armor…and there is some weird white thing wrapped around his right shoulder. It looks like under his armor is a white kimono. No one around here even wears Japanese style clothes. Why is he?" I thought, examining this new person.

Rin started running around the guy while he walked. This placed a smile on my face. She was just so cute and innocent.

"Stop bothering Lord Sesshomaru, little wench!" Jaken ordered.

All of us walked in silence for a while after that. It was annoying since it was an uneasy silence. No one else seemed to notice that though. So I decided to break it.

"So…umm…where are we going? And how much longer do we have to walk?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"Stop whining, human," Jaken answered with.

"We are going to the Field of Time. It should take another two hours," Sesshomaru answered, never turning around.

"Okay...Not that I don't _want_ to go to a place where weird things happen _all_ the time. Such as people disappearing, monsters coming out of nowhere, and old people that have been gone for ten years just some how reappearing. But why are we going there?" I asked in a worrying tone since the last thing I wanted was to become one of those people.

"Don't question Mi' lord!" Jaken demanded.

"Just ignore him. I try to," Rin said, skipping behind Sesshomaru.

"You little…" yet again Jaken got cut off.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said in a sharp, low tone.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! I beg for your forgiveness!" Jaken said in a rush of words and bows.

"Man. He's got him whipped," I stated under my breath.

Rin just started giggling at him. Jaken gave Rin a just-you-wait look before continuing to follow.

"I know I have heard the name Sesshomaru before. Where? This will drive me crazy!" I said, trying to waste time till we got to the Field of Time.

After walking two hours we finally got to the Field of Time. I gave a sigh of relieve. I'm not out of shape or anything, but it was tiring to walk for two hours straight. I did start to believe Sesshomaru though, about no one being around. We never saw a single person on our way here.

"Mi' lord, we are here," Jaken stated in a relieved tone.

"No duh, Toad-boy! We don't need you to state the obvious for us," I snapped at him, but that is only because I didn't really want to hear it after walking about three hours.

Rin just started laughing.


	2. First Night In The Past

**muie5:** Here you go. The 2nd chaper and it's at night! Wow!

**Inuyasha:** What does that matter?

**muie5:** I don't know, but why are you here?

**Inuyasha:** Kagome said you needed help so she forced me to come here.

**muie5:** Okay. First, clean my room. Then you can clean the rest of the house.

**Inuyasha:** I am not your maid!

**muie5:** Says you. Not get started.

**I don't own Inuyasha just Shin.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: First Night in the Past**

After walking two hours we finally got to the Field of Time. I gave a sigh of relieve. I'm not out of shape or anything, but it was tiring to walk for two hours straight. I did start to believe Sesshomaru though, about no one being around. We never saw a single person on our way here.

"Mi' lord, we are here," Jaken stated in a relieved tone.

"No duh, Toad-boy! We don't need you to state the obvious for us," I snapped at him, but that is only because I didn't really want to hear it after walking about three hours.

Rin just started laughing. I couldn't help but smile when she did that. So when I started to speak my tone of voice was lighter.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked, looking around, "Good. Nothing weird happening yet."

"Okay, here is the things we need, Mi' lord," Jaken said, taking out things from his brown kimono.

"Silly, Jaken! All we need is for Shin to say the spell," Rin stated.

"What are you talking about? I don't know any spells," I tried to defend myself.

"You know the spell to open a portal," Sesshomaru said, never looking at me.

"Huh? What? No, I don't," I replied.

"Just try, Shin-san. Please," Rin said, smiling that missing tooth smile.

"But…" I shut my eyes, "When they came it was not meant, but now they leave to make amends."

"What the heck was that!" Jaken complained.

"It was short notice, Toad-boy!" I snapped back at him.

Sesshomaru just looked at a black circle increasing in size. After nine seconds the circle was ten feet by ten feet.

"Wh…What's that?" I asked, forgetting why I even said the spell in the first place.

"Yay! Now we can go back home, and Shin is coming, too," Rin said, running to Sesshomaru's side.

"Me come? Come where?" I asked.

"Japan," Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"Ja…Ja…Japan! I can't go to Japan! I belong here. Plus, I need to find out where everyone went. I can't just get up and leave," I franticly replied. "I just can't go…" was all I thought.

"You will find all you need to know. That's if you come with us," Sesshomaru stated, finally turning around so I could he his face.

"Wo…Wow! He has such beautiful eyes. Those…two purple strips on each cheek. Also, a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. I remember seeing a picture of him somewhere. Oh, yeah! I remember where…" I thought, going into a memory.

----**Flash Back**----

My class and I are in a museum. We are in front of a portrait of a great youkai. He is the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. Right next to his is a portrait of his hanyou, half-brother, Inuyasha.

----**End of Flash Back**----

"You're…You're Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. You're from the tale my class learned about. I knew I heard of you before!" I stated triumphantly.

"So you know who I am?" he asked.

"Now, I do. I heard a whole bunch about you. Why would you have a little human girl following you around? I heard you hate humans," I questioned, starting to get a bit nervous after realizing what I just said.

"That is none of your concern," he stated, "Are you coming or not?"

"Sure! I would love to see Feudal Japan," I agreed anxiously.

He then walked through the portal with all the rest of us following. We all ended up in front of a castle. When we landed Jaken was on his head, Sesshomaru standing with Rin in his arms, and me sitting on the ground.

"Well, that ride through time could have gone better," I said to myself, starting to get to my feet.

Jaken quickly got to his feet, and ran to Sesshomaru's side. Rin yawned and her eyelids started to shut.

"Jaken, go set up the guest room," Sesshomaru ordered, turning around and walking to the castle.

"Yes, Mi' lord! At once, Mi' lord!" Jaken said, running into the castle.

"Are you coming?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh! Yeah," I said, starting to run to keep up.

When we got inside Jaken came running up to us. I was in awe. Just the entrance all was absolutely gorgeous. I looked around the room as Jaken started to talk.

"It's all ready, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken announced.

"Take the girl to her room," Sesshomaru ordered while he kept walking down the hall.

"This way, _human_," Jaken ordered, gesturing to the other hallway.

I followed Jaken all the way down four different hallways and up a staircase. We finally got to the sixth door in the fifth hallway.

"Here is your room," Jaken said, gesturing to go in.

"Thank you, Toad-boy," I said, looking around the room. "This is really beautiful. There are silk sheets on the bed, and a tapestry above the glass doors that leads to the balcony," I thought in awe. "What a beautiful room."

I walked out to the balcony, and stared out at the land lit up by the moonlight and stars. It was a warm night with a small breeze. It was perfect.

"How can this place get _any_ more wonderful…To bad my friends and family can't be here to see this magnificently beautiful place. I hope they are all right and not harmed in anyway…" my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, turning and walking into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru has commanded me to take you to the dinning hall," Jaken repeated the order told to him.

"Okay," I said, following Jaken to the dinning quarters.

When I got to the quarters there was only Sesshomaru. He was sitting at the head of the table. The rest of the fourteen chairs were left empty.

"Where is Rin, Sesshomaru?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Rin was tired from our journey. She is resting," Sesshomaru answered in a low voice.

"Oh…Okay. Sesshomaru?" I said with a calm tone.

Sesshomaru looked at me to show he was listening or at least heard me. This made me a bit nervous. I would have liked him to have said 'yes' and not look at me.

"I…umm…Your castle is _very_ gorgeous," I stumbled over my words.

"Sit down," he ordered in his emotionless tone.

"Umm…Thank you," I said, sitting at the other side of the table.

There, set on the table, was a banquet. When we were done eating, mostly me since Sesshomaru didn't really eat anything, Jaken took me back to my room.

When I got to my room I said, "Thank you, Toad-boy."

"_Don't_ call me that!" Jaken commanded.

"Whatever," I said, showing I didn't really care what he told me to do.

I walked towards the balcony when the door slammed shut.

"Evil toad," I said, looking over my shoulder to the door. Turning my head back to look at the scenery my mind was in awe once more. "This is so beautiful."

"I know. This is the best view in the whole castle, unless you count being on the roof," Sesshomaru stated, standing in the doorway.

I turned around almost getting whip flash. "Huh? I'm sorry. I guess, I didn't hear you knock," I apologized.

Sesshomaru then lifted his right hand and knocked on the open door. I laughed softly at this. It was just like what Sarah would do.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Tomorrow I need to go see someone. You will watch over Rin while I'm gone," he ordered, still standing in the doorway.

"Okay. So whom are you going to go see? Where is it that this person will be? How long are you going to be gone?" I asked, walking into the room.

"Whom I'm going to see is none of your concern, and I'll be gone for two to three days," he answered in that emotionless tone of his.

He then turned around and walked out the door. I watched him start to leave when...

"Sesshomaru?" I asked.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. That nervous feeling I got at dinner started to return again.

"Where is your…umm…never mind. Good night," I said sweetly.

Sesshomaru nodded as he continued to walk out of the room. As he shut the door I turned to the balcony with sigh.

"I wonder where his brother is," I asked myself in a low whisper.


	3. A New Face and a New Friend

**muie5:** This is the new chapter. It is long but I think it will be worth reading. Yes, I said it. I said...

**Kurama: **Miss muie5, can you please hurry?

**muie5:** Why?

**Inuyasha:** Your pie is burning in the oven.

**muie5: **First, I don't have a pie in the oven. Second, none of you are in this chapter. Third, who put the pie in the oven?

**Rin:** Sesshomaru did. He said he wanted to taste this 'apple in crust'.

**muie5: **I really need to stop letting you guys be alone in my kitchen.

**_I don't own YuYu Haskusho or Inuyasha just Shin._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Face and A New Friend **

I woke up to little tugs on my shirt. I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

"Huh? Oh! Hi, Rin. How are you?" I asked in a sleepy tone.

"I'm fine. Come on! We need to go," Rin said with a smile.

"Go where?"

"Just come on."

"Okay. Okay," I said, starting to get up. "Oh, no! I don't have any new clothes to wear. I didn't even think about going about home to get them."

"There is a kimono in the closet," Sesshomaru said, standing in the doorway.

I turned to him. "Huh? Oh. Thanks."

Sesshomaru turned and started walking out of the room, but he suddenly stopped.

"Rin, come," he said, resuming to walk out of the room.

"Yes, Mi' lord," Rin said, bowing to me and skipping off after Sesshomaru.

"She is such a sweetie. Why would she be following Sesshomaru? For that fact, why would Sesshomaru let her?" I thought, getting dressed in the black, blue lined with a white rose on the left should kimono.

I folded my pants and T-shirt; put them on a chair in the corner. I went out of my room and shut the door behind me. I sighed as I continued down the stairs. When I got outside there, standing next to Rin, was a two-headed monster. I looked like a dragon to me, which kind of freaked me out more.

"Rin, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the monster.

"This is Ah-Un," she replied, petting Ah-Un.

"So where is Jaken and Sesshomaru?" I asked, walking over to Rin.

"They will be coming out soon, sister Shin," Rin said still petting Ah-Un. Just then Rin turned to the entrance. "There they are. Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, running over to him.

Rin stopped in front of Sesshomaru and looked up at him. Sesshomaru bent down and placed his hand on Rin's head, which put a smile on her face.

"Rin, I'm going to be gone for three days. I expect you to be on your best behavior while I am gone," Sesshomaru stated in a quiet tone of voice.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin agreed.

"Where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, looking up to him after he got to his feet.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, looking down at her.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin apologized, keeping the smile on her face.

Sesshomaru walked over to Ah-Un. Rin ran after him cheerfully.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please stay safe," Rin said, coming to a stop by Sesshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru mounted Ah-Un without even a nod to little Rin. Then he directed Ah-Un up and to the north. Ah-Un did as he was instructed.

"I am strong. No one can defeat me. Yet…when she met me I was wounded from the fight with Inuyasha. She must think that will happen again," Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, "But it won't," Sesshomaru said to himself.

I looked down at Rin whom was waving good-bye to Sesshomaru. She looked so happy.

"Let's go pick flowers, Rin," I suggested, holding my hand out to her.

"Alright," she agreed, grabbing my hand and running to the field of flowers.

I followed her and sat in the grass on a hillside. I watched Rin as she ran around, picking flowers, and just acting like a little girl.

"She is so content here. She is full of youth and happiness. Rin is so loyal to Sesshomaru though. I wonder how she come to be with him…I'll ask," I deiced. "Hey, Rin!"

Rin stopped and turned around. "Yes, sister Shin?"

"Come here for a minute. I need to ask you something!" I yelled, gesturing for her to come over.

Rin came running over to me. "Yes, sister Shin?" she answered, smiling.

"How did you come to follow Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life. Now, I follow Lord Sesshomaru."

"He brought you…back to life?"

"I was killed by wolves, and Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to like," she explained, sitting down beside me.

"You really love Sesshomaru, don't you?"

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken are my new family. You, too," Rin said, playing with some grass as she talked.

"Your new family?"

"Yes. My old family died and now I have a new family. Oh! Here are some beautiful flowers for sister Shin," Rin said, handing me a handful of flowers.

"Well, thank you. They're beautiful," I said, hugged Rin.

Rin got up and started to run around the field once more. The sun began to set a few hours later. I enjoyed watching the sun set but I knew we have not eaten at all today. I got to my feet and starched a little.

"Come on, Rin! Let's go get something for you to eat!" I called to her.

Rin immediately ran over to me as I started walking to the castle. We went inside and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat, Rin?" I asked.

"Fish," Rin said in a sweet voice.

"Okay. Let's get cooking then," I said, getting out a fish I found.

We put it over a fire and let it cook for a bit. After it was ready I gave it to Rin.

"I never really cooked over an old fashion fire before," I admitted.

Rin took a bit. "It's great. Thank you, sister Shin."

After Rin was done we put out the fire and went inside.

"Can you tuck me in?" Rin asked, smiling at me.

"Sure," I said.

We walked up to her room. When I opened the door, Rin ran in and jumped onto her bed. I walked over to her. Then I remembered what I did when I babysat.

"Do you want to her a story, Rin?" I asked, putting the covers up to her chin.

Rin nodded. I sat on the edge of the bed, and told her about my time. After six minutes Rin was fast asleep, so I kissed her on the forehead. Shutting the door quietly, I said "good night".

I walked to my room after opening four or five doors. I still couldn't find my way around this place. It was so huge it was amazing that Rin could. I shut the door, and turned to walk out to the balcony. There, sitting on the rim of the balcony, was a boy. He had blue, white, and black hair and he wore a black cloak and a white headband.

"Who are you?" I asked, walking to the doorway of the balcony.

Upon getting closer I found out he wasn't a boy, but a small man. He looked at me with an annoyed gaze. It didn't bother me at the moment because all I was worried about was why he was here.

"Where is the lord that lives here?" he asked coldly.

"He left this morning. Now, who are you?"

"He left? Great!" he said out loud, but obviously talking to himself.

"Let me ask you _once_ more. Who _are_ you?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I am Hiei, master swordsman. I don't remember hearing about a woman living here with the lord," Hiei said, looking at me with suspicion.

"I don't _live_ here. I'm just a guest."

"Do you know when he will be back…umm…"

"It's Shin. Shin Hidito. He said he'd be back in two or three days."

"Do you know where he went?"

"All he said we he was going to see someone."

"Do you know whom?"

"Man! What is up with all these questions?" I thought angrily. "He said whom he was going to go see was none of my concern. Is that all the questions you have?"

"Have you seen a man with reddish hair and emerald green eyes?"

"No, I have not. Sorry."

"Where in the three worlds of Makai can he be?" Hiei asked himself.

Hiei turned around and jumped off the fourth-story balcony. I ran out to the edge of the balcony to see if he was all right. After all, I never thought anyone could survive a fall like that.

"I hope you find who you're looking for!" I called to him.

"If he comes here tell him I'm looking for him. His name is Kurama," Hiei said, walking away.

"I'll tell him if I see him!" I promised, watching Hiei disappear into the distance.

I went back into the room. I looked around the dark, quiet room. I decided I would lay down on my bed. As I looked up at the ceiling I like my mind run free.

"Kurama, huh? I like that name. I wonder what's with this Hiei person. How does he know Sesshomaru? Why would he think Kurama would be _here_?" I asked myself all the questions I could not answer.

I fell asleep after a minute while Hiei continued walking north.

"Kurama, where did you get to? I thought you were coming to see the Lord of the Western Lands," Hiei said. He continued north till he reached a tall tree a good distance away from the castle. He jumped onto one of the branches. Before he fell asleep he thought, "Tomorrow I'll continue my search. Old friend, take care."

In the morning I got up about an hour passed dawn. I was not able to go back to sleep so I decided to get dressed in a navy blue kimono that was in the closet. I went outside onto the balcony to get some fresh air. It wasn't warm; actually it was on the nippy side.

"What a beautiful day…I wonder if Hiei found his friend. If he hasn't I should help him look," I said, turning around and walking out of my room.

I went to Rin's room. I, being my normal self, didn't knock and just opened the door. I walked into the dimly lit room. I didn't notice the night before but her room was just as beautiful as mine.

"She is so precise. She looks so innocent sleeping there. I would _hate_ to wake her from her sleep, but I need to help Hiei friend Kurama. I can't just leave Rin here since I promised to watch her while Sesshomaru is gone," I thought soundly.

"Rin. Rin, sweetie. You need to wake up," I said, walking over to her bed.

I sat down at the edge of the bed, and shock her softly. "Sweetie, you need to walk up, now."

Rin opened her eyes and rubbed them sleepily. "Sister Shin, what are you doing?"

"Get up. We need to go and look for someone," I explained, getting up off the bed.

"Okay, sister Shin," she said, getting out of bed.

"I'll wait for you outside," I stated, walking out of Rin's room.

After five minutes Rin came running down the stairs. She opened the door and walked outside. She closed the door once more before running over to me. It surprised me how perky she was so early in the morning.

"I'm ready to go, sister Shin. Whom are we going to go find?" she asked.

"We are going to try to find someone named Kurama," I answered, smiling at her

"Alright."

I started off down the hill with Rin following right behind me. We walked north, the way I saw Hiei walk. We kept walking for a few hours. Rin never once complained, which surprised me as well. I was even tired after all that walking. I was about ready to just fall down onto the grass and rest for a bit.

"Sister Shin, what's that over in the grass?" Rin asked, pointing to a pink cloth  
over in the tall grass.

"I'm not sure. Let's go over and see what it is," I suggested.

We both walked over to the pick cloth. Rin decided to run ahead. She reached where the pink cloth was laying and her expression turned to one of fright. She yelled for me to hear up.

"Sister Shin! Sister Shin! Come quick!"

So I ran over to where she was standing. I looked down at the pink cloth. My expression, as Rin's, turned to fright at well. Rin looked up at me, concern shining in her innocent eyes.

"It's…It's a man," I stuttered, unable to get anything out in an audible tone.

I got on my knees to roll him over onto his back so I could see his face. "Red hair," I thought surprised. I picked him up bridal style since it was the only way I was able to carry him. I was careful enough to make sure I didn't' move him too much. "We need to take him back to the castle."

We walked back to the castle, quickly. I didn't want to waste any time. If I did then the man in my arms would die if he weren't already dead. Rin followed right after me and never left my side. I was glad she was around to help me when I started to trip.

"Rin?" I asked.

Rin looked up at me. "Yes?"

"So do you know where a spare bedroom is?" I asked, looking down at the badly hurt  
man.

"Yes. This way," Rin answered, walking down the same hallway our bedrooms were down.

"Is this Kurama? He has red hair just like Hiei said Kurama did. I wonder if he has emerald eyes. Well, I'll just have to wait till he wakes up. The way he's bleeding and bruised, it will take a while for him to do so. I'm surprised he is even still alive the way he is beat up. I'll make sure he wakes up…" my thoughts were disrupted by Rin.

"Here we are, sister Shin," she said, opening a door.

"Thank you, Rin," I said, walking to the bed and laying the man down.

I walked into the bathroom. "Let's see. Where is it? Where is it? Here it is!" I said, coming out of the bathroom with a hand full of bandages, medicine, ointment, ect. I put all the stuff beside the bed and knelt down.

"Rin, can you go and get some water in a bowl? Also three was clothes," I asked, organizing and opening things.

"Yes, sister Shin," Rin said, turning around and walking into the bathroom.

She came back out with the things I asked for. As she placed them down beside me I put one washcloth into the cold water.

"Thank you, Rin," I said, washing the guy's wounds.

"He's bleeding really bad," Rin stated.

"Yes. Rin, why don't you go play?" I said, dipping the washcloth in the water.

"No! I want to help take care of him," she demanded, taking a washcloth and doing exactly what I did.

"Fine. Be gentle washing the wounds, Rin."

"Sister Shin?"

"Yes?"

"So when are we going to go back to finding this Kurama person?"

"When this guy gets better and gets his strength back. We might not have to search any more," I stated with a smile.

Rin turned her eyes to me and back to the man lying in front of her. "You mean this is Kurama!"

"Maybe."

"He's _so_ beautiful."

"But we will have to wait till he gains conciseness," I said, "Okay his wounds are  
clean. Now we can start bandaging him up, but make sure you're careful and gentle."

"Okay," Rin said, doing what I did once more.

We started to bandage him up. This was the first time for me so I made sure both Rin and I were very careful. When Rin put a band-aid on the guy's side he moved a bit and opened his eyes. Rin backed up and gasped at the same time. The sudden movement startled her.

"Where am I? Who are you girls?" he asked in a weak voice.

"You are in the castle of Sesshomaru. I'm Shin and this is Rin," I said, pointing over to Rin.

Rin smiled a really big. "Hi! I'm really glad to meet you."

The guy tried to sit upright, but fell back down. My reaction was to put my arm out to catch him if I could. I didn't get my arm behind him fast enough so he fell back on his pillow.

"Don't move. You don't have your strength back yet," I stated.

He looked down at himself. "You washed and bandaged my wounds," he said still in a weak voice.

"Well, yes. Rin helped, too," I said really fast.

He looked at Rin and smiled. "Thank you, Rin. You too, Shin."

"You're welcome," we both said.

"Umm…Mister Guy, what's your name?" Rin asked sweetly.

"He went back to sleep. Let's go and let him rest," I suggested, standing up.

"Yeah. Bye, Mystery Man," Rin said as we left the room.

"He had emerald eyes and red hair. I wonder if it's really him," I thought to myself as we headed for the kitchen. "What do you…" I was interrupted by a knock on the front doors.

I ran too the doors and open the right one to find a surprise right in front of me.


	4. How Boys Act When Together

**muie5:** I don't own YYH nor Inuyasha just Shin and...Just Shin but if Hiei and Sesshomaru were real they would be mine...Sorry fan girl side of me came out. Okay onto the story!

**Hiei:** You really are crazy.

**Sesshomaru:** Agreed.

**muie5:** Shut up, guys. It's not true. I am perfectly sane.

**Hiei:** Just get on with the story, and get your straight jacket back on.

**muie5:** Alright, but I accidentally burned the jacket.

* * *

**Chapter 4: How Boys Act When Together**

"Hiei? Why are you here?" I asked, surprised to see him back so soon.

Rin came walking up behind me. When she saw Hiei she immediately hid behind my legs.

"I over heard some low-level demon say he saw two girls walking towards the Western Lord's castle. The older woman was carrying a guy with red hair and the guy was wearing Chinese style clothing. After hearing that I ran right over thinking it was Kurama. So…" he stopped in mid-sentence because I turned around.

"He is sleeping right now. I'm not sure if it is he or not. He does have red hair and emerald eyes," I stated, looking over my shoulder to Hiei.

"Where is this guy?" Hiei asked coldly.

"He is in a spare room upstairs," I answered.

Hiei disappeared all of the sudden. I turned around only for a brief second. I knew he would be running to the stairs so I did the same. I grabbed Hiei's left arm before he could go up the first step, to my surprise though.

"But he is asleep and I don't want you or _anyone_ else to disturb him. Got that!" I ordered, making sure I got my point across.

"Fine. I'll wait," he replied, looking up the stairs.

I let his arm go after I was sure he wouldn't try another attempt at running up the stairs. "You can see him when I go up to change his bandages."

**----With Sesshomaru---- **

Sesshomaru and Jaken were flying through the sky. It was a bright sunny day with no sign of a dark cloud. Jaken was just lying on the back of Ah-Uh, looking up at the sky.

"What's that? Well, if it isn't Inuyasha and his 'friends'," Sesshomaru thought with a snicker.

Sesshomaru gestured to Ah-Uh to go down. Almost automatically Ah-Uh gradually flew towards the ground. Jaken sat up to see what was going on. Jaken continued to look around and as they landed he finally found out why they were landing.

"Sesshomaru! To what do we owe this visit?" Inuyasha asked, obviously trying to tick off his older sibling.

"Spare me the fake innocents. I came to take the Tetsusaiga," he said, getting off of Ah-Uh.

"Still haven't given up on it, huh?" Inuyasha asked, grapping the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha with his poison claws drawn. Inuyasha, knowing exactly what that attack could do, jumped out of the way.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha screamed, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and swinging it directly at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru easily dodged the sword's attack. He then used his energy whip and attacked Inuyasha. Too bad for Sesshomaru because Inuyasha blocked every single one of his attacks. The last whip made a direct hit and sent Inuyasha flying back several yards.

Sesshomaru quickly pinned Inuyasha down. When he was ready to use his poison claws an arrow landed right next to the quarreling brothers. Both looked back at Kagome whom was ready to fire another one. This new development made Sesshomaru get off of Inuyasha. He decided it best to go for Kagome since she was the one that was disrupting the siblings' fight. Inuyasha immediately went after Sesshomaru in order to save Kagome.

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" Inuyasha demanded, using his Iron Claw Soul Stealer.

He made a shallow cut on Sesshomaru's right check. Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome after doing so. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and Inuyasha started to bicker.

"Let me at him. I know I can kill him," Kagome said, holding up the bow and arrow to show she was serious.

"No! Sesshomaru has never been the type to die so easily let alone allow a human to kill him. Just run away or else he will kill you," Inuyasha said, taking a few steps towards Sesshomaru.

"You seem so anxious for her well-being. How amusing," Sesshomaru mocked.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga. "Shut up!"

Inuyasha then charged at Sesshomaru swinging the Tetsusaiga again. Sesshomaru dodged each attack, and punched Inuyasha in the face at the first chance he got. Inuyasha slid back a few feet from the force of the punch.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, starting to run to his side.

"I told you to run. Now, go!" Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome stopped and turned around slowly. "You better come back alive!"

"Trying to buy time in order to save you _friends_," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Why would you care? You have no one to protect. Besides you are going to die soon," Inuyasha said still swinging his sword while Sesshomaru continued to dodge.

"Father, that's what you wanted to know. You wanted to know if I had anyone to protect. My answer has not changed since so long ago," Sesshomaru thought. "Why would I, Sesshomaru, need to protect any one?" Sesshomaru stated.

"You really are alone in this world, aren't you? I feel sorry for you."

Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin. "You have human emotions. That will be your downfall, _little brother_," Sesshomaru said, charging at Inuyasha.

He attacked with Tokijin, but Inuyasha blocked it with the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha held back Sesshomaru's Tokijin as sparks started to fly off of the clashing swords.

"Downfall? Ha!" Inuyasha mocked, jumping back three feet, "Let's see who will fall."

Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scare. There was a flash of light and in a matter of a few seconds everything was engulfed in it. After a couple of seconds the light disappeared and in a crater, left by the attack, was Sesshomaru on one knee. Ah-Uh went to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru got to his feet so he could mount Ah-Uh.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Inuyasha stated, running at Sesshomaru with his Tetsusaiga gripped in both hands.

Sesshomaru took to the sky before Inuyasha even got to him. "This is not over with, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated, flying towards the west.

**----With Rin and I----**

Rin came running into the dinning room. She ran towards me and yelled once she hit the entrance of the room.

"Sister Shin! Sister Shin!" Rin called.

I turned to her from where I sat in the chair opposite of the table from where Sesshomaru would normally sit. "Yes, Rin?"

Rin stopped when she got to the right hand side of me. She did this to avoid Hiei, who was sitting in the chair to the left hand side of me.

"Is it time to change the bandages on Mystery Man?" Rin asked.

I looked at my watch. "Why…Yes, it is. Let's go, Rin," I said, getting up out of the chair.

We started walking towards the stairs. I noticed that Hiei was not following us when I got to the opening that connected the dinning hall with the entrance hall. I stopped and looked back at Hiei. Rin did the same but she stood a little bit behind me.

"You coming, Hiei?" I asked, smiling as he got to his feet.

Hiei looked at me with a 'well-duh!' look. He started to follow us without a word. We all went up to the dark room that the new guy was in. Hiei was silent the entire time and stayed a few feet behind Rin and I.

"Rin, go get the water, please," I said, walking to the bedside.

"Yes, Sister Shin," Rin said, turning around on her heels and going into the bathroom.

Rin came back out with a bowl of water. She set it by my side and placed the washrags next to me as well. She knelt beside me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Rin. Hiei, you can light a candle if you wish," I stated, taking off the old bandages.

To my surprise the bandages were not as bloody as I thought they would be. Hiei went over to a candle and lit it with his right pointer finger. That, too, did not surprise me, which surprised me.

"So you're a fire demon?" I asked, starting to wash the guy's wounds, "Oh, and thanks for the light. I really didn't want to wash this guy's wounds in the dark. I might have caused more damage than help."

Hiei walked up behind me. "Only half. I am also an ice demon."

"Okay, that is a bit different. But then again, different isn't always bad. Well is this guy Kurama?" I asked, dipping one of the three rags into the water and continuing to wash the wounds.

Hiei looked at the guy lying in front of him. When I looked up at him, he was as white as Casper and his eyes were wider than normal.

"So is this Kurama or not?" I asked, turning my attention back to the guy's wounds. "Of course it is, Shin. Why would he look that way if it were not? You shouldn't ask stupid questions like that," I thought.

"Kur…Kurama," Hiei said under his breath.

"So this is him," I stated bandaging his wounds back up. "Rin, can you bandage up his side again?"

Rin took some bandages as she nodded. I watched as she started to bandage his side up once again.

"Come on…" I thought desperately.

Once again, when Rin put a bandage on his side he moved slightly. This time it took a bit longer for him to wake up. He looked at us with a smile though.

"Hello, Shin. Hello, Rin," Kurama said in a weak voice.

"Hi!" Rin said happily.

"How are you doing?" I asked, picking up the bandages, rags, water bowl, and medicine.

"I will live," he looked up to Hiei, "but I do not think Hiei will. Hiei, what is wrong? You  
look like you have just seen a ghost," he said in a joking tone.

Hiei looked Kurama over with all seriousness. Kurama allowed his smile to stay on his face.

"Oh! Yeah, I know. I got pretty beat up," Kurama said, looking at himself.

"How can you be so light hearted? Look at yourself!" Hiei said, starting to get his composer back.

"You know me. It is in my nature," Kurama explained, his smile fading just slightly.

"Hn. You are right. So when do you think you'll be able to get out of here?" Hiei asked, now having his personality back in order.

"Hmm….I should have my strength back by tomorrow, but I can't leave until I talk to the Lord of the Western Lands," Kurama said, trying to sit up straight.

"Don't strain yourself, Kurama," I said, helping him lean ageist the bed board.

"Thank you. I will be okay."

"I don't think with those injuries you'll be up and having your strength back tomorrow or any time soon."

Rin walked over so Kurama could see her. "Is your name Kurama?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Yes, it is," Kurama answered, smiling.

Rin smiled back at him. "We found him! We found him!"

Kurama looked at me for an answer to this sudden out burst. I smiled at him since it was so cute to see him with that confused expression.

"We went looking for you. I thought I could help Hiei find you. It's a good thing I decided to go, too. If I didn't…" Kurama whom noticed I couldn't finish my sentence  
interrupted me.

"If you did not I could have bleed to death or the thing that attacked me could  
have found me and finished the job. For that I am truly thankful," Kurama said,  
trying to bow.

"No problem. Can I ask you something though?"

"Go ahead. What do you wish to know?"

"What makes you think you'll have your strength back by tomorrow? I mean you're human and those wounds are really bad."

Kurama shut his eyes as if debating with himself. "You are wrong."

"What am I wrong about?"

Kurama opened his eyes once more. "I am not human," Kurama said calmly.

"WHAT!"

"Let me rephrase that. My body is a human body, but I am really a fox demon. My real name is Youko Kurama."

Rin backed up and accidentally bumped into me. As she did that she ran behind me. Kurama watched little Rin do this. I was just confused as to why she did this.

"So the lord here has told you about the legendary Youko Kurama. Do not worry though. I will not harm you. My demon side is locked inside of me. So there is no need to be frightened of me, Rin. The only thing to be frightened of is Hiei's ego," Kurama stated, putting a smile on his face.

"We should let you get some rest, Kurama. Let's go, Rin and Hiei," I ordered, getting up.

Rin and I started walking towards the door. Hiei, yet again, was not following us. It started to appear to me he did that a lot. So, once again, I stopped and turned my head to look at Hiei.

"Hiei, we…." I was cut off.

"I am staying here to watch over Kurama," Hiei said.

I nodded and resumed walking. As we left I shut the door behind us.

"Now that they're gone you can start talking. What happened to you?" Hiei demanded, looking straight into Kurama's eyes.

"I was walking to the castle when I was attacked by a demon hunter," Kurama answered.

"A demon hunter? I thought they didn't know you were Youko."

"That is what I thought as well. I guess we were both wrong."

"Well in any case, Shin is right. You need your rest," Hiei said, leaning up ageist the wall facing Kurama.

"Right," Kurama said, sliding off the bed board and into the bed covers.

"Hey, Hiei," Kurama said, putting his head on the pillow.

Hiei looked towards him, showing he was listening.

"Why did you try to find me?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shut his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? You're my friend, and I don't want you to be hurt. Now you need your rest. So be quiet," Hiei ordered.

"Right…Thanks for caring about me, Hiei," Kurama said before falling asleep.

**----With Rin and I----**

"Rin, I need to get some herbs. You can either come with me or stay here. If you stay here, though, you have to stay out of trouble. Above all, don't go into Kurama's room. So what is your decision?" I asked.

"I want to stay here," Rin answered, smiling.

"Alright. Just don't get into things and stay out of Kurama's room. Got  
that?"

Rin nodded her head. "I understand, Sister Shin."

I walked outside and towards the river I saw before. Rin waved bye to me and I did the same to her. I had a bad feeling about leaving her alone in the castle. I just knew something was going to happen.

"It's a mistake leaving her alone. She will disobey the rules. Maybe not. She _is_ a  
good kid. Well, I'll find out when I come back," I thought, continuing to go to the river.

Rin ran back upstairs and knocked on Kurama's door. Hiei got to his feet with an annoyed look upon his face. He walked to the door and opened it quietly.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked in a quite voice.

"I want to help watch over Kurama," Rin said in a whisper.

"Fine. Just be quiet and still," Hiei ordered.

Rin nodded and walked into the room. Hiei pointed to a wall as to say 'sit right there'. Rin walked to the wall and sat down as she was told to do. Hiei went back to the wall where he was sitting and leaned ageist it.

"Umm…." Rin started to say.

Hiei looked at her a bit annoyed. "I said you need to be quite if you want to stay in here."

Rin stared at Kurama without another word. Hiei also turned his attention back to Kurama. They sat in the stillness of the room.

**----With me----**

I rolled up my kimono so it wouldn't get wet. I started picking up herbs by the river. I wasn't an expert at the different types of herbs but I picked the ones I knew since I didn't read a book on herbs. May sound weird but I knew it would come in handy.

"I should try to find the herb best for stopping bleeding," I said to myself.

I turned around to look for the herb. As I turned around my foot slipped on the bank of the river. The next thing I knew I was sitting in the river, soaking wet. I looked at the bank of the room a bit mad to find what I was looking for.

"Shot! Well there's the herb. It's great that I found the herb, but did it really have to take me getting wet to do so? Oh, well. I better get these herbs back to the castle," I said, getting out of the river after falling into two more times because the bank was slippery.

"What's that…It looks like….AH-UH! Oh, no! Sesshomaru is back!" I said, running off towards the castle.

"I need to hurry. He will beat me to the castle. Man! I'm in deep trouble! He told me to watch Rin, and I went off and left her alone with Hiei and Kurama…Wait! What if he kills them? What if he kills me? I need to beat him back to the castle!" I thought desperately, running as fast as I could.

"Lord Sesshomaru, isn't that that human that is suppose to be watching Rin down there?" Jaken asked, pointing to me.

Sesshomaru looked down to see what Jaken was talking about. Sesshomaru saw me running towards the castle. A very faint grin appeared on the Western Lord's lips. Jaken didn't notice because he was too busy watching me.

"Yes, it is, Jaken. Ah-Uh, faster," Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken looked at his lord a bit confused at the command. "Why faster, Milord?" Jaken asked.

"She is trying to beat us to the castle. We'll see how fast she can run. What is this?" Sesshomaru answered. "Rin isn't with her. She left Rin alone in the castle? Demons could kill her!" Sesshomaru thought with anger and concern.

"What is it, Milord?" Jaken asked.

"Rin is not with her," Sesshomaru answered emotionlessly.

Jaken took another good look down at me to see, indeed, Rin was not with me. I finally got to the castle. I didn't look behind me to see how far away Sesshomaru was. I was a bit too preoccupied with trying to cover up my mistake. I ran inside and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rin! RIN! Come here, Rin!" I called, looking around.

Rin got up off the floor. She walked to the door and quietly left Kurama's room. She ran down the stairs so she was in three steps from the bottom.

"What is it Sister Shin?" Rin asked, looking down to me.

I looked at her angrily. I knew she was going to break the rule I gave her even after I trusted her not to do so. "Rin, I told you…never mind. Don't tell Sesshomaru I left you here, and don't tell him Kurama and Hiei are here."

Rin nodded to show she understood. "Okay. I won't tell him." "She is nice. She didn't scold me for disobeying her rule. I wonder why she doesn't want me to tell Lord Sesshomaru that she left me here and that Kurama and Hiei are here. But I'll listen to her and not tell," Rin thought.

Not even a second later Sesshomaru landed and dismounted Ah-Uh. Rin ran out of the castle to greet him. She was smiling at her lord, happy to see him back.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted before she stopped right in front of him. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're hurt."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. "I'm fine. Rin, were you left alone at all during the time I was away?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I was never left alone," Rin answered.

I came walking outside at that moment. I was brushing some dirt off of the new kimono I just changed into. As I got closer to Sesshomaru I looked up from my new outfit.

"Sesshomaru, you're back. Has it already…You're hurt," I said with surprise.

"Rin wouldn't lie to me willingly. This woman must have told her not to tell me,"  
Sesshomaru thought, looking at me a bit coldly.

"How did he get hurt this bad? I heard no one could defeat him. But I did read that there was only one group who always seemed to be stronger than him. Does that mean the person he went to go see was the leader of the Yasha group? Did he go see his brother, Inuyasha?" I thought. "Well, let's get you inside. Rin, go on ahead. You know what we need to heal these wound," I said, walking over to Sesshomaru's side.

"How could Rin know what to use? This woman must have taught her while I was gone. So she isn't as worthless as I originally thought," Sesshomaru thought.

Rin ran inside the castle. I walked behind Sesshomaru to make sure if he fell I could catch him. We got to the castle and walked inside. Rin was standing in the middle of the entrance hall by the time we got inside.

"Rin take the things to the…" Sesshomaru interrupted me.

"To my bed chambers."

Rin nodded and walked to where she was instructed.

"Let's follow Rin, umm…." Sesshomaru said.

I bowed my head and close my eyes. "My name is Shin Hidito."

He started walking after Rin. I lifted my head, opened my eyes, and followed.  
When we got to the door to his bedroom, he opened it and we went in.

"His room is so gorgeous. White silk sheets, a tapestry of the Human and Demon  
War, a pinewood desk in the corner nearest the balcony," I thought in awe.

Rin was sitting by the bed with the bowl of water, rags, and the medicine beside her.

"Thank you, Rin," I said to Rin.

Sesshomaru walked to Rin, patted her on her head, and sat on the side of his bed. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru after that.

"Rin, you know the drill," I said.

Rin nodded and ran to the bathroom and came back with a bowl of water and rags.

"Seems like she has done this before…I smell…Blood?…Demon blood?" Sesshomaru thought, noticing the smell in the air.

"What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked while we were cleaning his wounds.

"Rin, is there someone here besides Shin, you, and me?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at her.

"No," Rin answered slowly.

"Woman, is there someone here besides us?" Sesshomaru asked more coldly.

"He knows! How does he know?" I thought very frightened. "Of course not," I answered with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me an 'I-know-there-is' look. "The truth," he said as a demeaned.

"Why do you ask?" I said. "I need to protect Kurama and Hiei," I thought desperately.

"I am a dog demon. I have shaper senses than normal humans do," Sesshomaru stated.

"Of course, he can smell them. Oh, no! What if he kills them?" I thought sadly. "Why? Do you smell anything?"

"Why doesn't she just say 'yes'?" Sesshomaru thought annoyed. "Yes, I smell blood of a demon. It's blood of a fox demon," Sesshomaru answered, trying to keep his annoyance inside.

Rin giggled. It was apparent she found this conversation a bit amusing. I, on the other hand, did not.

"There are two others here. Yes, one is a fox demon. He is very badly hurt, so I am taking care of him," I answered, trying to act unafraid. "I hope he isn't mad," I thought.

"And what of the other?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking at me.

I stopped bandaging and looked up at him. "He is half…"

"He's a hanyou!" Sesshomaru growled.

I shut my eyes, "Well kind of and kind of not."

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down.

I opened my eyes once again. "Well if you would have let me finish. He is half fire demon and half ice demon. There! You are all bandaged up," I answered, getting up, "Rin, take all the things back to Kurama's room. It's time to change his bandages."

"We have to be quiet. He is still sleeping," Rin said, walking out of the room.

"Alright. Sesshomaru, you should get some rest. You need to recover from all the blood you've lost," I ordered, walking out of the room.


	5. Time for the Truth

**Kurama:** Before you get over excited do the disclaimer.

**muie5:** Again? Do I really have to?

**Sesshomaru: **Just do it so we can move on with our lives.

**Hiei:** Baka!

**mukuro5:** Hiei, be nice.

**Kurama:** Can we just get on with the story?

**mukuro5:** Sure! On one condition: you have to buy me a new hat.

**Kurama:** You just got a new hat.

**mukuro5:** So? I want a new one.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha. Just Shin._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Time for the Truth**

"Time to change him again?" Hiei asked in a whisper as Rin and myself walked into the room.

"Why else would we be here?" I asked sarcastically, walking over to Kurama's bedside.

Hiei got to his feet and walked to the foot of the bed. "The lord of the castle must be back."

I didn't reply while looking at him because I was starting taking off the bandages. "So you heard him yell, did you? What!" I yelled-ish the last word because what I saw surprised me.

"You didn't take Kurama seriously when he told you he would be up by tomorrow, did you? He _is_ a demon after all, so his injuries heal faster than a human's," Hiei stated with a smirk gracing his features.

"I knew demons' wounds healed faster than ours, but I didn't think they healed _this_ fast," I thought. "The wounds may not need bandaged up again but they still need cleaned to keep out any infection," I stated.

Rin and I started washing the wounds for what appeared to be one of the last times. I was still astonished at how fast Kurama's wounds were healing. Rin was just happy that they were.

"Rin, can you wash his side for me?" I asked, washing the wounds on Kurama's chest.

Rin's nod was the only response to my request. She started washing his side wounds silently and carefully. Just as the times before he moved slightly before waking up. After how many times this had happened it didn't surprise me. But it only seemed to work when Rin washed his side wounds because he never woke up when I did it.

"Well, hello, girls," Kurama said in a cheery tone.

"Hi, Kurama," Rin and I both greeted with.

"How are you feeling?" Hiei asked.

"I am feeling just fine," Kurama answered, looking at Hiei.

Hiei gave Kurama a weird look. Kurama responded with his own interested expression. It appeared to me that they all but forgot that Rin and I were even in the room.

"It's like they are communicating telepathically," I thought as I looked from Kurama to Hiei and back.

Kurama finally broke eye contact with Hiei, and looked over at me. "So the Lord of the**  
**Western Lands is back? That is good. May I speak with him?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah! Thought so. They share a special bond," I thought with a smile. "He is sleeping at the moment. Well at least I hope he is cause he sure needs the rest. You see, he came back pretty beat up," I explained to him.

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other then back to me. "He was hurt? How is that possible?" they asked in unison.

"Okay, you two need to stop doing that. It is starting to creep me out," I said with a smile. It was kind of cute to see such close friends.

Kurama started to laugh softly, but Hiei did not. Kurama understood what I was getting at and found it a tad amusing.

"Sorry. Hiei and I have been friends for a long time. So we know what the other is thinking and going to say," Kurama explained.

"That would explain things, but try to keep that 'knowing' thing down to a minimum," I instructed politely.

Kurama nodded as a response to my request. Hiei just shut his eyes and reopened them again as to say 'yes'.

"Thanks. Well you're all washed up. I guess Rin and I will be going now," I said, turning to Rin, "Let's see if Sesshomaru is asleep yet."

"How come she directs him as such? Does she direct him that way when he is around? Of course not. She would be dead by now if she did," Hiei thought. "Lady Shin," Hiei spoke calmly.

I got up off the floor with the water bowl in my hands as I looked over at him. "Yes, Hiei?"

"Do you always direct the lord as such?"

"Do you mean why do I call him Sesshomaru only?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I just do. Of course I never noticed that I was just calling him that. He doesn't seem to notice or he just doesn't mind because he never said anything about it. Well at least not yet," I answered, walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"That's wired. Fox, what do you think?" Hiei asked, turning back to Kurama.

Kurama shut his eyes so he could think. "I am not fully sure. He does notice, I know that much of the situation. He must just not care that she calls him that."

"I wonder why."

"My thoughts exactly."

**----With Rin and I----**

Rin and I were walking to Sesshomaru's room to see if he was asleep. We stopped at his door silently to be cautious just in case he really was asleep. I knocked softly before cracking the door open a tiny bit.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered into the quiet room.

No answer came. I wanted to try to see if he was awake one more time. It was a habit of mine because it took Sarah two or three times to answer when I called to her.

"Umm…Sesshomaru, are you asleep?" I whispered my question.

Dead silence was the only answer to my question. So I wanted to try one last time. So I poked my head into his room through the crack in the door. Rin stayed behind me as I called into the silent room once more.

"Are you even in here, Sesshomaru?" I asked a smidge louder than my other two calls.

"Of course I am in here. It is my bed chambers, is it not?" came a familiar voice from the balcony.

"Yes, it is. We're here to check up on you. Do you need anything?" I asked, opening the door all the way.

Rin walked in front of me. I stayed in the doorway so not to push my presence. It already felt really weird waiting hand and foot on some guy I barley knew.

"I just need to talk to Rin alone," Sesshomaru answered not even turning to face me when he spoke.

"Of course. I'll come back in an hour and a half to see if you are hungry…or something. You should get some rest, Sesshomaru," I suggested, shutting the door. "I wonder what he has to say to Rin that he doesn't want me to hear," I thought as I walked down the hallway.

**----In Sesshomaru's Room----**

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, turning to face Rin.

Rin walked to the middle of the room and stopped. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru walked to the middle of the balcony and looked at Rin. "Are you fond of it here with me?"

Rin giggled a bit at this question. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I enjoy it here very much."

"Are you certain?"

"I am very sure, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru put on a quick, thin smile for only a fraction of a second. "Rin, if you see a group consisting of three humans, a cat demon, and a hanyou report it to me at once," Sesshomaru ordered. "He is sure to come to finish the score," Sesshomaru thought angrily, looking out at his land.

"Of course. Is that all you wish to tell me?"

"Yes, that is all for now. I will see you later."

Rin bowed out of respect before running out of the room. Sesshomaru walked to his bed a bit slower than usual since it was apparent to the empty room that his wounds hurt even if it was just a tiny bit. In the hall Rin caught up to me in a matter of seconds of leaving Sesshomaru's room.

"Sister Shin!" Rin called to me.

I immediately stopped and turned around to wait for Rin. "Hey, Rin. Did you have a nice talk with Sesshomaru?" I asked, bending down to Rin's level.

"Yes, a very nice talk," Rin answered with a bright, warm smile.

"That's good. Now what do you want to do?" I asked, getting up.

"Let's go outside and play. We still have a some sunlight left."

"Let's go then," I agreed, walking down the hall.

Rin followed after me with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. We went straight outside and started playing around. Anything that came to our minds we ended up doing.

**----In Kurama's room----**

"So how do you think everybody is doing?" Kurama asked, sitting in his bed.

"When I left them, they were doing just fine. Being the stupid humans they are always acting like," Hiei answered.

Kurama smiled at this update about his friends. It was a relief hearing that they were doing well. It would have been better if Hiei didn't put the news in the words he did though. Hiei didn't seem to care either way.

"That is good to hear. Do you think they are worried about us?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shut his eyes and bent his head down so a shadow was covering his eyes. "Maybe. Though they know us. If we are together we'll be just fine," Hiei answered with.

Kurama shut his eyes as well but he did not lower his head like Hiei did. "That is true. Besides we will see them soon. So how is Yukina doing?" Kurama asked with a smirk.

Hiei lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "She is doing just fine."

Kurama gave a slight laugh under his breath. "Do not give me that look, Hiei. It was just an innocent question."

Hiei still had the annoyed expression in his features but a lighter version of it. "How did you…"

Kurama opened his eyes a bit. "You always have the same expression when that question is asked. Do not worry, my friend. I will not tell anyone."

Hiei lightened his expression back to his normal look. "I know you won't. It would a bother to have to kill you."

Kurama opened his eyes all the away to show worry reflected in his emerald green eyes. "He would, too. Even to me. He never wants her to find out that he is her brother. I better keep quiet about it if I wish to continue to live," Kurama thought. "I will never tell a soul," Kurama promised again.

"Good."

"We will have to wait for a while until we are able to talk with the lord. Oh, well."

Hiei started walking to the balcony after that was said. Kurama watched his friend walk onto the balcony. Hiei did not look back at his friend just for the fact that would be showing he needs approval to go anywhere.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"You know me. I can't stay in a room, or inside, for a long period of time. I'm going to go sit on the tree right by the balcony."

Hiei stood on the rim of the balcony and jumped onto the branch of the tree. Kurama got up out of bed, walked out onto the balcony, and sat down in the middle of it. Hiei turned his eyes towards him after he sat on the branch.

"Why did you come out here?" Hiei asked, placing his right hand on his right knee that was bent up while his left hand hung by his side and his left leg was straight on the branch.

"Because I'm tired of just laying in bed all day," Kurama answered.

Hiei shut his eyes as if to show he was unconcerned with what Kurama did. Kurama shut his eyes so he could relax even just a little. The two of them sat in the silence of dusk. The silence did not last long because only after a moment there was a knock on the door to the room.

"Come in," Kurama said, getting to his feet.

The door opened a crack. Nothing else followed that small act. It was still as quiet as it was when the two was sitting peacefully on the balcony.

"You may come in," Kurama said again to make sure the person knew it was okay.

Hiei stood up on the branch. "Kurama, I think the person left."

Kurama turned to face Hiei. "That was weird. Who do you think it was?"

Hiei jumped onto the balcony. "You mean who do you think it _is_,"

"What do you mean 'is'?"

Hiei walked to Kurama's side before speaking again. "The person is still right outside the door and I'm sure you know who it is," Hiei whispered to Kurama.

Kurama turned towards the door, his hair being blown in his face by the sudden gush of wind. Everything went silent once again, if only for a moment. Then a little snicker from Hiei broke the silence.

"You are correct, Hiei," Kurama all of the sudden stated.

"Hiei?" Sesshomaru thought.

"So you can finish up here, Kurama. I'm starting to get annoyed with this place," Hiei stated in his normal tone.

"Hiei and Kurama? Alone? They usually travel around with the Urameshi group," Sesshomaru thought a bit baffled.

"Let's go," Hiei said, turning towards Kurama so his back was towards the door.

Hiei put his pointer finger to his mouth and back down undetected. Kurama nodded in acknowledgement. Hiei started walking to the rim of the balcony and Kurama followed. They both grabbed onto the rim and jumped off of the balcony elegantly and swiftly.

Sesshomaru walked into the room once they were gone. He walked out onto the balcony. Hiei nodded to Kurama as Kurama nodded back. They jumped onto the balcony, one on each side of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at both of them while starting to crack his knuckles.

"We didn't come here to fight," Hiei declared.

"We only wish to speak with you," Kurama added.

Sesshomaru stopped cracking his knuckles and allowed his hands to drop to his sides. "About what?" he asked coldly.

"About the some of the demons in your land and outside of it," Kurama answered.

"Fine," Sesshomaru agreed to allow them to share what news they can this far to tell him.

**----Outside----**

Rin and I were playing tag in the garden. There were several sakura trees and hundreds of thousands of flowers.

"I'm going to get you," I called, running after Rin.

"No, you're not!" Rin called back, running around the garden.

"I'm closing in on you," I said in a singsong tone, putting my arms out.

Then all the sudden I tripped over a rock and fell face first into one of the flower gardens. Rin stopped almost immediately, turned around, and started laughing.

"What's that? It sounds like two…no three people talking," I thought, trying to listen to voices.

"They are planning to attack soon," said one of the voices.

"That's Kurama's voice," I thought.

"If they know there are two humans with you they will surely use them as leverage or they could just kill them to draw you into a fight," said another.

"That's Hiei," I thought, trying to listen in on every word that was being spoken.

"I see," said the last one.

"And Sesshomaru."

"Sister Shin, are you okay?" Rin asked.

I lifted my head and saw Rin standing in front of me with a concern look. "Yes, now please be quiet," I ordered, putting my head back down into the dirt.

"So what do you plan to do?" Kurama asked.

"If they choose to attack I'll kill them," Sesshomaru answered.

"Who's planning to attack," I asked myself.

"What if they use the humans as bait? What will you do then?" Hiei asked.

"He's talking about us," I stated.

"Then they will die a slow, agonizing death," Sesshomaru stated.

"He really _won't_ let anything happen to Rin," I thought surprised.

"What if they kill them? They won't come back to life by simply killing the demons," Hiei stated.

"Don't worry about that," Sesshomaru said.

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"Do not ever question me," Sesshomaru ordered.

**----Outside----**

"Let's go, Rin," I said, standing up and walking inside.

Rin followed after me. When we got inside I went straight for the staircase. I climbed the stairs and walked down the hall until I got to Kurama's door. I brought up my right hand as I made a fist. It took me a few moments before I finally decided to knock on the door softly. Everyone in Kurama's room turned to the door as I knocked once again.

"It's Shin," Sesshomaru stated, looking at the door as if he could see past it.

"He called me by my first name? He never even said my last name before yet alone using my first name," I thought, very surprised and a bit embarrassed.

Both Sesshomaru and Hiei nodded to Kurama. Kurama knew this meant it was okay to let me in. I just waited outside the room with my right hand cupped in my left while I was looking at the floor.

"You may come in," Kurama said.

I opened the door slowly, thinking whether to just leave or stay. So my body did what it wanted without any acknowledgment from my brain and because of this I looked at the floor as I entered the room.

"Yes, Shin?" Kurama asked, relaxing a bit.

"Well…I came to change Sesshomaru's bandages," I answered, bringing my head up to look into Kurama's eyes.

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru said.

"I know. I'm sorry," I said quietly.

Rin walked in front of me. She didn't know what was going on like I did. I just continued to look Sesshomaru in the eyes with sadness.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at Rin as soon as she walked in front of me.

"For getting in the way with the trouble that is going on in the land," I stated.

Everyone's, but Rin's, faced looked surprised. It was obvious I caught them off guard with what I said. I even caught me off guard because I didn't mean to say that so bluntly.

"How do you know of that?" Kurama asked.

"I over heard you guys talking," I answered.

Rin turned to me. "Is that why you told me to be quiet outside? To hear what they were saying?"

A nodded from me was the only answer. I didn't want to speak to them since I felt guilty for easdropping.

"Did you hear anything, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No," Rin answered, looking back at the three.

"Good. I would like for you _not_ to talk about this in front of Rin," Sesshomaru ordered in his normal, emotionless tone.

"Of course," I answered. "Why would I? What would I say to her if I would? 'Demons are coming. They might use us as bait or even kill us.' That would be stupid to tell a six year old!" I thought.

Sesshomaru turned to leave without another word. Kurama put a smile on his face.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Kurama said.

"Hey, Kurama. I have a question for you. How did you get hurt that badly anyways?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just fell down a hill," Kurama answered.

"Yeah, right! You could _not_ get that badly hurt by falling. Tell me the truth after all I did  
help you," I ordered.

"Someone attacked me," Kurama answered, his head lowered.

"Who would attack you?"

Kurama looked at apparently wanting Hiei's approval for some reason. Hiei nodded slightly.

"A demon hunter," Kurama answered apprehensively.

Sesshomaru turned to Kurama with narrowed eyes. Kurama got Sesshomaru's attention with this answer. It was apparent to everyone in the room.

"Why would they be after you?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice.

Hiei shook his head when Kurama looked over to him.

"Enough! Tell me!" Sesshomaru ordered in a strike tone.

"They found out that I'm someone they want," Kurama answered.

Hiei looked away, wanting to hit his forehead with his palm out of frustration. Oddly enough so did Kurama.

"So your name is not Kurama? Then what _is_ your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My full name is…Youko Kurama," Kurama answered, shutting his eyes.

Seconds later Sesshomaru charged at Kurama with his poison claws drawn. I instinctually ran in between Kurama and the charging Sesshomaru with my arms spread out. I did this because I didn't want to see Kurama get hurt or even die.

"Stop it!" I yell.


	6. And The Fight Begins

**muie5:** Hey! I'm back.

**Kurama:** I'm tired and have a headache. Please just continue with the story.

**muie5:** Okay. I'll leave you alone then. HIEI! WHERE ARE YOU? **-walks off to find Hiei- **

**Kurama: -sigh-** **_muie5 does not own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha just Shin._**

**(A/N)  
**_"Telepathic communication"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: And The Fight Begins**

"My full name is…Youko Kurama," Kurama answered, shutting his eyes.

Seconds later Sesshomaru charged at Kurama with his poison claws drawn. I instinctually ran in between Kurama and the charging Sesshomaru with my arms spread out. I did this because I didn't want to see Kurama get hurt or even die.

"Stop it!" I yell.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. I looked at him trying not to show any fear, failing miserably at it too. My entire was shaking but I stood my ground with my arms still spread out.

"Move," he ordered in an angry tone as he looked passed me and at Kurama.

"I'm not going to let you kill him," I stated, turning my head to Kurama.

"You don't understand. Just move," Sesshomaru ordered again, putting his poison claws close to my face.

"No! Now stop it!" I ordered, turning my head back towards Sesshomaru.

"Consider yourself lucky, Youko Kurama. But if you so much as hurt one hair on Shin's or Rin's head I'll kill you in the worst way possible," Sesshomaru warned, putting down his hand.

"I would never think of it. My demon side is locked inside of me," Kurama tried to defend himself, bringing his head up to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked out of the room. "Rin, we're leaving."

Rin followed after him. I turned to Hiei and Kurama with a remorseful expression. What else was I suppose to feel? I almost got Kurama killed because of my stupid question. Kurama didn't seem to be thinking that but that fact did not suppress my guilt.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed away from the subject. I just wanted to know," I apologized, looking at the ground.

"It is alright," Kurama said, putting his hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me.

"I didn't think he would react _that_ way. You must be really dangerous to make him get that upset," I stated, looking up at him.

"Youko Kurama is known to be a ruthless demon. So I understand his concern if he has heard all the rumors."

"We better stay away from the Lord of the Western Land for a while," Hiei suggest, looking at us.

"We should leave. We told him what we needed to tell him," Kurama said, turning around and started to walk towards the balcony.

"I don't think so! Stay. It's pitch black out there. I refuse to let you guys leave at this hour," I said.

Kurama stopped and looked at me. I smiled at his expression. It was obvious that he didn't think I would want him around after what had just happened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course!" I walked to the door that leads to the hallway. "Hiei, want your own room?"

"No. I shall sleep here just in case the lord does decide to kill Kurama at night," Hiei stated.

I nodded to his response. Kurama's expression lighted to a small smile. As I was turning around Kurama mouthed the words 'thank you'. I smiled back before walking out of the room.

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said, walking towards the bed.

Hiei nodded as he sat down by the wall at the foot of the bed. Kurama climbed into the bed. He threw a pillow a blue silk pillow at Hiei and, of course, he caught it.

"What…" Hiei was cut off.

"I thought you could use a pillow."

Kurama got settled into the bed. He covered him self with a matching silk blue cover. He placed his head on another silk blue pillow and started to close his eyes. Hiei watched Kurama's breathing started to slow.

Hiei placed the pillow on the ground next to the foot of the bed. He put his katana beside himself, leaned against the wall, and lowered his head. Kurama, after a few minutes, fell to sleep.

----**With Sesshomaru**----

Sesshomaru walked to Rin's room. He opened the door as Rin ran passed him and to her bed. As she reached the edge of her bed she jumped into it. Her purple silk sheet flew in the air a bit.

"Did you know he was Youko Kurama?" Sesshomaru asked, standing next to the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I did," Rin answered, looking up at her lord.

"And you let him stay?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He seemed nice. He told me he would never hurt me."

"Rin, I do not want you to visit him."

Rin put on a sad look, "But…"

Sesshomaru cut her off immediately, "I do not want you to visit him from now on."

Rin lowered her gaze, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru got up and without another word or glance he walked out of the room. Rin covered herself up before lying on a matching purple silk pillow. She looked at the ceiling before turning onto her left side and slowly fell asleep.

----**In the Morning**----

Rin was the first up. She got dressed as fast as she could and ran to Kurama's room. It was quiet in the castle since it was only an hour after the sun raised.

"I shouldn't, but they are my friends. I want to wake them up," Rin thought as she knocked on the door softly.

After a second of no answer she opened the door and went in.

"Kurama. Hiei," Rin whispered into the silent room. She tiptoed over to Hiei, bent down, and said in a whisper, "Hiei. Hiei, wake up."

Hiei opened his eyes and instinctually grabbed his sword. He was about to unsheathe it when he noticed it was Rin. Rin smiled at him before walking over to Kurama.

"Kurama. Kurama, wake up," she whispered to Kurama.

Kurama quickly sat up and opened his eyes. His hand was already grabbing for his rose when he saw it was Rin. Rin backed up some since she didn't expect him to shoot up so fast. Kurama let his hand drop to his side as Hiei got to his feet.

"Good. You're both up," she said softly with a smile.

Kurama got out of bed while stretching. "Yes," he said with a yawn.

Rin looked at the door and back to the two. "Please keep it down," Rin requested quietly.

----**With Me**----

I woke up and went straight for the closet. As I opened it I saw a black kimono so I grabbed it and started to get dressed. After I was dress and my hair was brushed I went out onto the balcony.

I was a beautiful morning. The wind was warm and the sun sparkled when it hit the dew on the grass of the garden. I sat on the rim of the balcony and looked up at the crystal blue sky.

"What's that? I feel something coming. Too weird! When did I start being able to do that? I'll think about that later, but for right now I wonder whom is coming?" I thought as I looked out into the distance.

----**With Sesshomaru**----

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and shot up in his bed. He put his armor on quickly and grabbed his Tokijin and Tenseiga. He walked out of his room and towards Rin's a bit frustrated but not showing it.

He went into Rin's quiet room. "Rin," he said, looking over at Rin's bed to find it empty. "She is not in here," he thought, walking out of Rin's room and straight for Kurama's.

----**In Kurama's Room**----

"Rin, you have been told not to talk to me, haven't you?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, but…" Rin started to talk, but got interrupted by Kurama.

"You should go before you get into trouble with the lord."

Rin lowered her head. "Okay. I'll see you later," Rin said, opening the door, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Rin."

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, taking a step back.

Sesshomaru passed Rin and into the room. "Rin, go wake up Shin."

Rin nodded and ran off down the hall to get me.

"Kurama, you told her to go before she got in trouble. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't want anyone to get in trouble cause of me. Epically little Rin," Kurama answered, staring at Sesshomaru.

"The one of the most known demons for being ruthless doesn't want anyone to get in trouble?" Sesshomaru snickered.

"Like I have told you before my demon said is locked up," Kurama said with an annoyed tone.

"Hn. In any case, I don't have time for this."

"Kurama, there is a demon…a half-demon coming," Hiei said, lifting his head and opening his eyes.

Sesshomaru turned around and started walking out the door. "Stay out of this fight. It's my battle not yours. That is a warning. You should take it or I'll be forced to kill you," Sesshomaru said in a strict tone.

After his warning to Kurama and Hiei he left the room. Rin and I were standing in the hallway when Sesshomaru came out.

"So you're awake," Sesshomaru said, looking at me.

"I was sitting on the balcony when Rin came to get me," I explained.

"Make sure you two stay inside. No matter what you hear."

"Okay. So who's coming?"

"No one," Sesshomaru answered, walking passed Rin and me, "Make sure you  
stay inside."

Then he rushed off down the hall. Kurama and Hiei came out of the room at this time. I just stood there looking at where Sesshomaru was standing. It annoyed me that no one ever told me what was going on.

"Are you done talking?" Kurama asked.

I nodded in silence.

"I'm not going to stay in here and wait," Hiei announced.

"You are not going to help fight _either_," Kurama added, looking at him.

"Come on," I said, turning around and gesturing all of them to follow.

_"Do you know whom the lord is going to fight with?" Kurama asked._

_"I have a pretty good idea," Hiei answered._

_"Me, too. We better keep the girls out of harm's way." _

_"I'm sure Shin can take care of herself and Rin, Fox." _

_"Still…they could get hurt." _

_"You and your human emotions." _

_"Hiei, don't start. You have human emotions also." _

_"Like I would even." _

_"Okay. Whatever. We'll see if you have them or not." _

_"What are you scheming over there?" _

_"Oh, nothing." _

_"Don't play innocent with me. I know you better than that. When mental walls go  
up you're scheming something you don't wish for me to know of." _

"Okay. Now we need to be very quiet," I said.

Everyone nodded in response.

_"Tell me what you are scheming," Hiei demanded. _

_"That would be hard since I'm not scheming anything," Kurama retorted. _

_"Stubborn as always. You never change." _

_"Would you want me to, Hiei?" _

_"Hn." _

_"Hiei." _

_"Yes." _

_"Do you…" _

_"Yes." _

We all walked outside as quietly as possible. Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of the field in front of the castle. He was still and just staring out into the distance.

_"He's just standing there." Hiei stated. _

_"He's waiting." Kurama answered. _

_"He wants them to come to the castle?" _

_"I know. Peculiar." _

_"But why did Shin take us out here?" _

_"She wants to see everything. That and what you said about not staying inside." _

_"Hn." _

_"By the way. Where are the others?" _

_"Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan are at school." _

I looked back towards Hiei and Kurama to see what they were up to. Rin sat down near the wall of the castle and I did the same. When I got settled down in the grass I looked back towards Sesshomaru.

_"They are just over the hill, Fox," Hiei stated._

_"Right," Kurama agreed._

_"Should we…" _

_"No, I would like to live for a bit longer, Hiei." _

_"You're older than all of us." _

_"Not all of us. The lord is older than I." _

_"Don't start." _

_"Here they come, Hiei." _

_"I know." _

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, running over the hill that the castle was built on.

"Well if it isn't my baby brother," Sesshomaru snickered back.

"Inuyasha, can't you just stop looking for trouble?" Kagome asked, walking up behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome, sat back," Inuyasha ordered.

"This isn't worth my time," Sesshomaru stated.

"Kirara!" Sango called.

Kirara transformed into a huge cat demon.

"This is my fight. Not yours," Inuyasha said, looking back at Sango.

"Get over it, Inuyasha. We are helping," Miroku retorted.

Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha with his Tokijin unsheathed. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga in time to blocked Sesshomaru's attack. Sesshomaru jumped back to get some space in between them so he could take care of something..

"This is growing quite annoying," he said, disappearing.

He reappeared right behind all of us. Rin and I didn't notice but Hiei and Kurama did.

"Huh? What in the…" Inuyasha said obviously confused at why Sesshomaru just up and vanished in the middle of their fight.

"I told you to stay inside," Sesshomaru said in a low tone.

Rin and I turned around to face him quickly. I about jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice.

"Well, umm…you did, but…" I was cut off.

"Go now. The two demons can stay if they wish but they must not interfere," Sesshomaru ordered.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha called, finally spotting where Sesshomaru went off to.

"Hold on! You'll die soon enough," Sesshomaru said, "Now go."

Rin immediately ran inside but I just sat there looking up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me. It was obvious he was upset at me and that fact frightened me.

"I refuse to go anywhere," I protested, not moving from where I was sitting.

A soft growl escaped from Sesshomaru. I stiffed up a bit since I still believed in all the stories I have heard about him. I was just expecting him to kill me right here and now. Despite that fact my attitude somehow managed to come out.

"No," I said more strict than I should have.

"I don't have time for this. Kurama and Hiei will watch over you. Then, after I'm done here, we need to talk," Sesshomaru said coldly.

_"Is she dead?" Hiei asked. _

_"Most likely," Kurama answered back. _

Sesshomaru went back to where Inuyasha was waiting with the tip of his sword in the ground. Inuyasha was leaning on his Tetsusaiga while he was waiting.

"Now where were we? Oh, yes. You were about to die," Sesshomaru mocked.

Inuyasha was still staring at us. "You're hanging around with humans now?"

_"Did he just call us humans, Fox?" Hiei asked. _

_"I believe he did, Hiei." Kurama answered. _

A soft growl came from both Hiei and Sesshomaru. I heard Hiei's growl so I turned to look at him. He was just standing there, arms crossed and glaring at the new company.

"What's your prob., Hiei?" I asked.

"Nothing," Hiei snapped back.

_"Now look who never changes," Kurama said. _

_"Fox." _

_"Let's just keep quiet for a while. I think we have caused enough trouble." _

Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha got the tip of his sword out of the ground in time to dodge. Sesshomaru did a back flip over Inuyasha's head and was about to put the Tokijin to Inuyasha's neck.

"Don't ever say something like that again," Sesshomaru ordered.

"So you are protective of them, too," Inuyasha said.

Tokijin pressed harder against Inuyasha's neck enough to draw blood. Inuyasha winced in out of pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him from concern when she saw the blood.

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha called back.

"For now. It will only take me a second to cut off that head of yours," Sesshomaru stated.

"And it will only take me a second to move," Inuyasha said calmly.

"Let's test your theory."

_"This is somewhat entertaining," Hiei said. _

_" They act just like brother," Kurama stated. _

_"It will be interesting to see whom is faster." _

_"Of course, Hiei." _

Sesshomaru pushed his Tokiji harder ageist Inuyasha's neck as more blood came to the surface. Inuyasha jumped up and landed three yards away from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha put his right hand on his bloodstained neck. Anger took it's place on Inuyasha's face.

"Next time I will not hesitate to cut it all the way off, _little_ brother," Sesshomaru  
said, putting his sword into a defense position.

_"Did you hear what…" Hiei said. _

_"Yes, I did. They are brothers. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." _

_"Of course." _

"Don't count on it, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, taking his hand away from his neck.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru stated to his less than graceful adversary.

"You're the one to talk! Let's see how well you protect that human," Inuyasha said, pointing his sword in my direction.

_"We need to get her out of here," Kurama said. _

_"Agreed," Hiei answered. _

"Leave her out of this," Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha ran over to me without another thought to what he was going to do. When he reached me he pulled me to my feet by my hair as he took the Tetsusaiga, just as Sesshomaru did with his Tokijin, and put it to my neck. Blood drew to the surface soon after that. It was so fast that it took my body a little time to realize what had just happened.

"Oops. Looks like she is bleeding," Inuyasha snickered.

"Inuyasha! Don't hurt her!" Kagome ordered from where she stood with the others.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha ordered back.

Kurama took out his rose as Hiei took out his katana. Inuyasha looked back at both of them with no concern. I just stood very still, afraid that if I moved even an inch I would be decapitated.

"What is with the rose and that _weak_ sword?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Let her go or you will have to die," Kurama said in a calm tone.

"What are you going to do? Hit me over the head with that rose?" Inuyasha asked in more of a joking tone.

At that moment the rose Kurama was holding transformed into a whip covered with thorns.

"Fox, be careful," Hiei said, sheathing his katana.

"Naturally. Now let her go or I will be forced to kill you," Kurama said again.


End file.
